


Put A Heart On It

by zombie_honeymoon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombie_honeymoon/pseuds/zombie_honeymoon
Summary: It's Kakuzu’s birthday and he has stops at the coffee shop where Hidan works to redeem his free birthday drink coupon and maybe ask his (least) favorite barista out for dinner.
Relationships: Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Put A Heart On It

**Author's Note:**

> Writers Month Day 15 - Coffee Shop AU 
> 
> These are getting posted out of order. And this was meant for Kakuzu's birthday yesterday but I didn't have time to finish it. It's not as finished as I would honestly like, but that's ok.  
> I'm so tired, I posted this and forgot to put a summary.

Hidan looked up just in time to see Kakuzu, both his favorite and least favorite customer, walk into the coffee shop. It was hard to tell, but the old man looked like he might be in a good mood. The way he seemed to _almost_ be smiling is what gave it away for Hidan. No one else would notice, but he did. 

“Hey, your man is here.” Deidara said, not too quietly, and Hidan elbowed him in the gut.

“Keep it down, he’s not ‘my man’.”    


“You wish he was though…” Deidara teased, “I bet you write your names together in a notebook at home and draw hearts around it!” 

“Shut the fuck up…” Hidan grumbled, “I don’t do that.” 

Kakuzu cleared his throat at the counter and Hidan watched as Ino was walking over to get his order. 

“Oh no you don’t, he’s mine!” Hidan got to the counter a second before Ino would have and gave a smug look as she rolled her eyes at him and went back to cleaning things up behind the counter.

“Hey, how’s it going?” Hidan asked, “Is that a smile I see? Having a good day?”   


“Actually I am. It’s my birthday.” Kakuzu reached into his back pocket and pulled out his phone and moments later held the phone out for Hidan, “I get a free drink today.” 

Hidan took the phone and scanned the coupon on the screen. He was terribly tempted to call himself from Kakuzu’s phone, so then he would get Kakuzu’s number and Kakuzu would have his but he also really needed to keep his job. So after a moment of hesitation, he handed the phone back, “Hope you don’t use your phone on the toilet.” He said, “Cause now I gotta make your drink. What do you want?” 

“A cappuccino, I hope you know how to make it.” 

“Of course I know how to make a cappuccino!” 

“Good.” 

With his order in, Kakuzu stepped aside and watched as Hidan got to work on his drink. 

Feeling his eyes on him, Hidan couldn’t help but feel nervous. Kakuzu always ordered a drip coffee or an espresso. Glancing over at him, he didn’t notice Deidara come up on his other side.

“Put a heart on it with the foam.” Deidara whispered, startling Hidan who jumped and spilled the coffee grinds he was scooping.

“Son of a bitch…” Hidan’s face burned red and he avoided looking over at Kakuzu. They were getting busy and he had to hurry to clean up and start over as someone muttered something about him not knowing what he was doing and taking too long. 

“He knows what he’s doing.”    


Hidan looked up. That was _Kakuzu?_ _Defending_ him? He threw him a grateful look as he restarted making his drink. He hesitated with the foam, starting to pour it and then stopping. He wanted to put a heart on it, but he never made a heart before, only leaves if he was feeling like it. Most of the time he just put the foam on top without a design at all. Unlike Deidara, who did things like cats and swirls and all sorts of designs.

Hidan tried, but it wasn’t looking like a heart. 

“Let me.” Deidara grinned, taking over and trying to salvage what he could of the foam from Hidan’s attempt. It came out a bit lopsided and messy, but at least it was heart shaped. Deidara winked at him, “You owe me. And hey, that heart suits you!” 

“I don’t, but whatever.” Hidan said as he took the drink to the counter, “Here you go, Kakuzu. Oh, and since it’s your birthday, a free cake pop!” He grabbed one from the case next to him and handed it over. Their fingers touched and their eyes met as Kakuzu took it from him. They both knew very well that the free drink coupon did not also include a free cake pop. 

“Can this place get any slower? I think I got a gray hair waiting for a my damn drink…” 

“Enjoy your drink, Kakuzu, and happy birthday.” Hidan said, the moment ruined.

“Hidan, here.” Kakuzu reached into his pocket, pulled out a folded up bill and without hesitating, leaned across the counter and dropped it into the pocket on Hidan’s apron, “I’m not getting any younger, so look at that when you get the chance.” 

* * *

The remainder of Hidan’s shift was so busy, he nearly forgot about the tip Kakuzu had given him until he was clocking out. He reached into his apron and unrolled the money to find it wrapped around a business card. 

_ ‘Dinner with me?’  _ Was written neatly across the top.

Hidan read over it several times to be sure that’s what it said. 

“What do you look so happy about?” Deidara sighed as he clocked out.

“I think I have a date!” Hidan grinned, “Look! Hey, uh, thanks for the help earlier with the heart, even if it was a shitty looking heart.”   


“That’s because you suck at art.” As they walked out together, Deidara asked, “You’re going to call him, right?”    


“Hell yeah I am!” Hidan already had his phone out and was dialing the number, “Or should I text?”

Deidara decided for him by reaching over and pressing the green ‘call’ icon, “Let me know what happens, yeah?”    


“Fuck you!”   


“What?” Kakuzu demanded, “Is this you, Hidan?” 

“Oh, uh hey! What’s up? That fuck you wasn’t meant for you, it was for my friend!”    


There was a sigh from the phone, “You got my tip finally.”   


“Yeah, it was a busy day. So… dinner, huh?” Hidan was grinning as he unlocked his car.   


“Yes, dinner. If you’re available tonight?”   


“I am. I'll make sure you have a good birthday night.”

“We'll see about that. Go ahead and text me your address, I’ll pick you up at eight. Wear something nice.” 

“See you at eight!” Hidan ended the call, “Hey, Dei, I got a date with that guy!”    


As Deidara headed for his car, he gave a thumbs up, “You’re welcome! Like I said, I want details later!” 


End file.
